regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zabini Family
Blaise Zabini has always seen his family grow, from the men that come and go to the sisters he's expected to look after. Whenever they are out with him though, he gives them very minimal thought until it's time to leave. He only cares for them as much as his bond as half-brother requires. __TOC__ The Zabini Family Work in Progress Aida Sandra Zabini Born: October 31, 1960 PB: Angela Bassett Aida Zabini is a stunningly beautiful woman with more money than most could even imagine. She is a widower nine times over, with each husband having died some mysterious death. No authorities have been able to figure it out despite suspicions that have been raised. Besides being a widower of so many, she is also a mother of six--one son and five daughters. Elias Knightley Born: June 5, 1946 Married: April 18, 1977 Died: April 1, 1980 PB: Morris Chestnut Elias was Aida's first husband, and the father of her first child, Blaise. The marriage of the two was something arranged by their parents when they were just little things. They were never given a say in the matter though seemed happy enough. It was quiet a shock to everyone when Elias died just a few months before his son was due to be born. Friends and family were afraid she might lose the baby due to the stress of his loss, but his son was born without complications. Blaise Zabini Born: August 25, 1980 PB: Anthony Mackie Blaise was born to Aida and Elias, though he never had the chance to know his father because he died before he was born. To this day, he often wonders if his father had been an accident or not, though he's sure that the deaths of all his step fathers falls in the latter category. Read more about Blaise Zabini. Jeffery Lee Born: March 29, 1949 Married: September 1, 1983 Died: November 30, 1985 PB: James Kyson Lee The first of a string of step-fathers for Blaise. Jeffery traveled in many of the same circles of Aida and had long merely admired her from a far. As soon as Elias was gone and Blaise was born, he slowly but surely began to court her, showering her and her son with gifts, showing he had both taste and money that Aida could make use of. After a couple years of that sort of behaviour, Jeffery said he wanted to 'make an honest woman' out of Aida and asked for her hand in marriage. He was a good husband and a good father, but after two years, he made Aida a widow twice over. Jacoby Grey Born: September 26, 1955 Married: May 20, 1988 Died: February 17, 1991 PB: Flex Alexander Alaire Zabini Born: December 7, 1990 PB: Kyla Pratt Alaire is the 17 year old daughter of Aida and Jacoby Grey, and younger sister of Blaise. She is well on her way to becoming her mother--well practiced in the art of manipulating the boys she dates to get exactly what she wants out of the relationship. She just graduated from Hogwarts and is quite an intelligent girl--she received high marks on her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. and was appointed Head Girl of Slytherin house. She likes to be the picture of perfection for everything, but likes it to appear as effortless as possible. 3 Facts *She is the Princess of the Zabini family. She always gets her way without having to lift her finger, but handles bad situations with grace and dignity. *She wears the engagement ring her father gave to his mother on her right hand and considers it his gift to her since he never lived long enough to even get her a birthday present. *Resents Blaise for being Aida's first child and therefor her obvious favourite, so she is cold to him on occasion. Anthony Stone Born: June 3, 1932 Married: August 16, 1991 Died: September 12, 1992 PB: Ben Kingsley Paul Mitchell Born: November 25, 1951 Married: December 4, 1992 Died: July 15, 1994 PB: Tyler Perry Christabel Zabini 'Born: February 14, 1994 PB: Keke Palmer Christabel is the 14 year old daughter of Aida and Paul Mitchell, and younger sister of Blaise and Alaire. She needs constant attention and dotage--it's surprising that she's able to find any dates considering this fact. 3 Facts *She is the Diva of the Zabini family. If things don't go how she wants, expect to hear about it. She's a whiner and complainer until things go how she likes them, and she needs to be the center of attention. *Carries every bit of makeup she owns in her purse or school bag because she never knows when she may need it. *Begged her mother to go to Beauxbatons but her mother refused, so she's a bit jaded about it. Tyson Connors 'Born: February 29, 1961 Married: March 25, 1995 Died: March 14, 1996 PB: Boris Kodjoe Elaine Zabini 'Born: December 19, 1995 PB: Paige Hurd Elaine is the 12 year old daughter of Aida and Tyson Connors, and younger sister of Blaise, Alaire, and Christabel. Elaine is the closest thing to another son Aida ever got. She likes sports, loves to ride horses with Blaise or fly on the broom she got for her last birthday, doesn't mind getting dirty, only has friends who are boys, and could likely beat up anyone 15 or younger--or so she likes to think. 3 Facts *She is the Tomboy of the Zabini family--or would be if only her mother would let her dress in boy's clothing. *Sometimes wishes she had been placed in a different house at Hogwarts, if only so she had a fair shot of making the house Quidditch team. *Swears she will never be kissed or get into a relationship--and wouldn't have it any other way. Jonothan Taylor 'Born: April 20, 1965 Married: December 16, 1996 Died: April 20, 2000 PB: Darryl Stephens Lacey and Sable Zabini 'Born: October 30, 1998 PB: Lauryn Alisa McClain Lacey and Sable are the 9 year old identical twin daughters of Aida and Jonothan Taylor, and the younger sisters of Blaise, Alaire, Christabel, and Elaine. These two are a definite mixture of sugar and spice. They can go from being the sweetest little girls to unholy terrors really--though it's more the former than the latter. 3 Facts *They are the Babies of the family and were the only ones who had their father with them longer than a few months. Often, they'll spend the night looking at the stars, wondering if he's up there somewhere watching over them. *They can pull pranks to rival the Weasleys--or will be able to once they're older and know everything they need to. *They like to wander and are constantly getting lost wherever they go. Harrison Greene Born: February 18, 1951 Married: May 11, 2002 Died: August 9, 2003 PB: Lamber Wilson Oberon Peck Born: November 22, 1976 Married: September 9, 2005 Died: January 8, 2007 PB: Marc Blucas Xavier Prideux Born: July 31, 1977 PB: Cyril Mourali Xavier is only two years older than Blaise, but his relation to the family has nothing to do with the eldest of Aida's kids. Instead, he is Aida's new beau. They've only been dating for a few months but already there have been hints dropped here and there of his planning to ask for her hand in marriage. He is the youngest man Aida has dated and needless to say Blaise is rather furious over the whole affair. He has no intention of being a part of the wedding if it is to happen, and he doesn't trust Xavier as far as he can throw him. Category:Characters Category:NPCs